


Warm bodied

by Akudoir



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudoir/pseuds/Akudoir
Summary: All of a sudden, Shion wants to take a bath. Right now. In the west block. In winter. Nezumi isn't sure it's a good idea. Shion is convinced it is.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Warm bodied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [signpainter1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/gifts).



> Here's my fic for the secret santa event for signpainter1 :) I hope you guys will enjoy it

“Let’s take a hot bath !”

  
Nezumi rose his eyes from the book he was reading, snuggled in an armchair, right beside the fireplace. It was freezing cold outside and both him and Shion could hear the West block wind hissing under the door and making their noses and fingers cold. Even the fire struggled to keep them warm and they were both wrapped in blankets. The white-haired boy looked at his roommate with big sparkling eyes as he often had when he had, usually not so, great ideas.

  
“What do you mean ?” Nezumi asked, wondering how Shion could think a bath was a luxury they could afford when their last dinner had been a clear soup.  
“Well, we should take a warm bath ! I can take water from the river and fill one of Inukashi’s metal tubs, you know, the ones I wash the dogs in ? And then we can heat it on the fire and have a warm bath !” Shion explained excitedly as he got up from his seat, ready to put his plan into action.

  
Nezumi really thought it sounded childish and futile of Shion to offer carrying gallons of freezing water only to take a bath, but he had to admit the idea of immersing himself in hot water was appealing. He didn’t even remember when it last happened.  
“Mh. Well, if you want to have fun carrying it and taking care of the fire while it heats, why not, I guess it can’t hurt. Try not to freeze your fingers while carrying it.” He said with a sigh and looked back at his book.  
Shion grinned excitedly and put his warm clothes on. “I’ll be back soon !”

\------

About an hour later, the heavy basement door opened and Shion pulled a metal tub in. He was panting and his nose and cheeks had taken a bright pink color. “Pfew, I made it ! Inukashi let me borrow the tub until tomorrow so we don’t need to worry about giving it back tonight.” The young man explained as he lifted the tub over fire, placing it carefully and standing back with a grin. Nezumi watched the scene unfold, genuinely surprised Shion had made it this far. I really should stop underestimating that boy, he thought. “Be careful not to heat it too much, I don’t want to boil in there.” He remarked, to what Shion nodded. “Don’t worry it will be perfect.” He assured.

  
As promised, Shion took good care of the fire, frequently plunging his hand in the water to stir it and evaluate the heat. In the meanwhile, Nezumi made some room for the tub. Not that he was as excited as his roommate, but he didn’t want any water on his books. The water took a while to heat properly but Shion eventually stood up and carried the steaming tub in the middle of the space Nezumi had struggled to make in all their mess. “Let’s get in before the water gets cold !” The white haired boy said as he pulled his clothes off without much embarrassment, revealing the red snake coiled around his body. He then carefully sat in the water in order to not spill any and folded his legs to make some room. It was large enough for a big dog, but small for an adult human. Fortunately, neither of the boys were tall. “It’s so warm, come in !” Shion said with a satisfied grin.

  
Nezumi hesitated. Of course, that bath was tempting, of course letting his cold body relax and let go of everything that made him nervous was enticing. His cold hands were already heated by the steam and his whole body longed for a good bath. But this also meant being unbelievably vulnerable, very close to Shion. He couldn’t explain why, but he was scared of doing it. He knew he could easily kill that boy with his bare hands, he was just so fragile and naïve. But Shion also had already managed to reach for Nezumi’s neck with such ease. It was worrisome.

  
His eyes met Shion’s. What a beautiful color, Nezumi thought each time he saw them. “I can turn around if you don’t want me to watch you.” Shion offered, his eyes still looking right in the silver ones.  
Nezumi stayed quiet for a bit then looked down at the water, conflicted feelings fighting within him. Reason told him there was nothing to worry about and that it would be stupid to skip on this occasion. But his instinct told him not to go, that this boy was too weird, to unpredictable, too dangerous. Yet, another feeling, much harder to put a name on, pulled him towards Shion, towards the occasion on spending more time with him and seeing his smile. He rose his eyes from the water to meet Shion again. The latter smiled and closed his eyes. “I won’t open them until you get in. I promise.”

  
Nezumi stayed still for a bit more until slowly taking his clothes off. As promised, Shion didn’t open his eyes and simply leaned his head back. The black-haired boy considered it again, but the wind wrapped its claws around his naked body and he quickly put a foot in the water, then the second before lowering himself in. He leaned his back against the wall of the tub, fully hiding his scar.  
The warmth quickly spread in the young man’s bones. He knew that feeling, he was sure he had already felt it before. But when ? Could such a futile feeling have stuck in the few pieces that were left from his childhood ? But it wasn’t futile. Being warm meant being alive.

  
“I’m in. You can open your eyes it’s fine.” He said.  
Shion opened his eyes and grinned. “Isn’t it nice ?” He leaned back against the side of the tub, sighing with a satisfied look on his face. Cravat climbed up a pile of books and jumped on Shion’s hand, watching the water with curiosity. “It’s been a while since I last took a bath, it’s such a good feeling…” He went on, not waiting for Nezumi’s answer. Both of them had their legs tightly folded but their feet still touched although it didn’t really bother them.

  
A few minutes passed in comfortable silence. Nezumi kept his eyes open, watching Shion pet the mouse. Eventually, the white-haired boy started talking. “I’m sorry.” He simply said. Nezumi furrowed his brows.

  
“What are you sorry for ?”  
“I know we already talked about it, but… sorry for sometimes being a burden to you. I’m trying to learn and be better, but sometimes it’s not enough. You saved my life more times than I can count and even if you said I saved your life, I only did it once. I’m costing you money, time and I’m dragging you into something impossible. I-“  
“Stop.”  
“I know, I know.” Shion looked down like a kid who had been scolded.  
“I’m not saying this to make you shut up. Look at me.” Nezumi said firmly. Shion looked back up, locking his purple eyes in the silver ones. “Thank you for the bath. It was a good idea.” He said with a soft smile.

  
Shion smiled as well, Nezumi’s thanks were rare and genuine, which made them even more valuable. But it wasn’t enough to make him stop thinking, a bath couldn’t be enough to pay back what he owed Nezumi. He broke eye-contact to take the soap. “Let’s wash ourselves before the water gets cold.” He said while rubbing the soap in his hands, but was interrupted by thin fingers placed on his hands. Their eyes met again.

  
“Let me do it.” Nezumi looked serious. Shion’s confusion showed on his face.  
“Let you do what ?”  
“Let me wash your hair.” He said, still no hint of a smile. Shion couldn’t tell if Nezumi was making fun of him or if he was actually offering something. “Relax and let me do it.” He added.

  
Shion didn’t quite know what to answer so he simply closed his eyes. He felt Nezumi’s thin fingers slip through the almost transparent hair, gently pushing them away from the boy’s face. He then scooped some water with a bowl they usually used for soup and Nezumi slowly poured it on Shion’s head, protecting his face with his hand.  
Even though he knew no water would get on his face, Shion kept his eyes closed. He would feel too nervous if he saw Nezumi’s face so close to his own, and it also helped him relax. The downside being he thought even more about what was happening. Why did Nezumi want to wash his hair all of a sudden ? Was it a West block cultural thing he didn’t know about ? Or was it really just because Nezumi wanted him to relax ? He always struggled to understand his friend so much it hurt. Each time he made a step towards him, it felt like he also took a step back. But this time, a big step had been made by Nezumi.

  
Once Shion’s hair was fully wet, Nezumi applied the soap, putting a light pressure on Shion’s scalp as he massaged it. Instantly, the white haired boy felt his whole body relax and a soft sigh escape his lips. Was he always so sensitive or was it simply because it was Nezumi doing it ? His fingers were so gentle and precise, slipping streaks of hair between them and covering each hair with soap. It felt like a lover’s kiss.

  
Shion couldn’t think about what this all meant. He couldn’t think about anything anymore. Nezumi seemed to have switched off his constant train of thought with the tip of his fingers. Now the only thing the boy could concentrate on was the sensation on his head and the warmth of the bath warming his bones.  
The silence was only enhanced by the water dripping and the mice squeaking, but it was a comfortable, warm silence. They didn’t need words. In fact, Nezumi’s hands spoke louder. When Nezumi tucked Shion’s hair behind his hear, when he slipped his fingers up, caressed the scalp, carefully separating it in two sides, when his thumbs massaged Shion’s temples, it all said I love you in different ways.

  
Neither of them had really said it out loud. Of course, there was something between them. But the time wasn’t right. Maybe later. If they both survived in the correctional facility, maybe Shion would tell him.  
Eventually, Nezumi rinsed Shion’s hair and got up of the tub. Shion’s eyes opened just a bit later as his friend was rubbing himself with a towel.  
“Now there’s another thing I owe you…” He muttered.  
“No there isn’t. There isn’t anything you owe me. This was a gift, learn to appreciate it.”  
Shion smiled lightly and got out as well, rubbing himself vigorously with the towel before quickly putting his clothes back on. He was glad he had this idea. Next time it will be cold, he would definitely do it again.


End file.
